


Vulnerability

by LadyTauriel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't believe him, when Spock tells him the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> There's only a little bit of angst, and the rest is just a load of fluff balls thrown in your face. This is unbeta-ed. I don't have a beta at the moment, so if you're interested in beta-ing for me for the fandoms, for which I write, please let me know.

"Spock, I can't believe you don't love me," Jim croaked, hitting Spock weakly on the shoulder. "I spent _three years_ gathering the courage to tell you, and you don't love me. I knew that it would be a bad idea." 

Spock pursed his lips, stifling a sigh. Jim was currently too inebriated to pay attention to Spock's words. Spock had just confessed his feelings, which he now knew were thankfully reciprocated, for the sixth time since finding Jim sprawled on the park bench next to the closest bar to the transporting station. He had become completely intoxicated, as was to be expected, after he had fled the ship. 

"Jim, I return your affections," Spock said again, gently holding the despaired man's face in his hands. "My love for you had been apparent to me for the majority of the five year mission." 

"You can't possibly mean that," Jim whined, leaning his forehead on Spock's shoulder. "You can't want me. I'm a done deal with a package of issues. You know that." 

"Your insecurities are completely unnecessary, however," Spock assured him. "It was not necessary to flee, after confessing the truth, as there is no reason for you not to believe it." 

"I couldn't just stand there," Jim told him. "I mean, it was the observation deck, and it was my opportunity to be so romantic. But _you_ just stood there, not saying anything. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was at a loss for words," Spock confessed. "I needed to formulate the best response. It was my mistake. No matter the word choice, the gist of any answer would have been, 'Jim, I love you, too.'" 

"You really do?" Jim asked tentatively, sniffling once more. 

"Indeed, more than I ever thought was possible to love another individual," Spock said truthfully. 

"Why do you love me?" Jim asked playfully, quickly lying down on the bench again, this time placing his head in Spock's lap. Spock couldn't help but run his fingers gently through Jim's hair, massaging his scalp. The human man responded with a content sigh. 

"My love for you cannot be classified," Spock explained. "To have a reason for loving you would imply that I love you because of a single definite reason. I do not love you for being anything, doing anything, Jim. I love your passion for duty; your loyalty to the entire crew, especially those close to you; your love for the space and adventure; even your bouts of illogic and utter immaturity. However, my respect for these things coalesce to make a greater sum than their parts. I simply love you for you." 

"You're the sweetest, most romantic guy I've ever met," Jim muttered, rubbing his nose into the hem of Spock's sweater. "Even my immaturity?" 

"Yes," Spock admitted. "Even if you request the most illogical thing of me, something most unbecoming for one of the most successful and admired Starfleet captains to have yet lived, I would undoubtedly comply." 

"Will you give me a piggyback ride, then?" Jim asked excitedly. "Piggyback rides are super cute couple things. You'll give me one, since you love me so much, right? Right? I don't think I could walk if I wanted to right now, anyways." 

"A piggyback ride?" Spock repeated, completely unaware of the existence of such a thing. 

"It's when I climb onto your back, put my arms around your neck, and circle my legs around your waist," Jim explained. "And then you hold on to the back of my thighs and carry me all the way to my room." 

"Very well," Spock consented, after only three point two four seconds of disbelief. This time, a full sigh escaped him, as he stood up and kneeled in front of Jim. 

"Oh my god, you agreed!" Jim exclaimed excitedly in the pitch of a young human female, clambering onto Spock's back right away. He flung his arms around the back of Spock's neck, clasping them tightly below Spock's chin. His legs came around Spock middle, and the Vulcan carefully yet sturdily grasped them. 

Spock stood from his kneeling position, barely having to adjust Jim's weight. Due to his Vulcan strength, it was not a difficulty to carry the man. As he walked, Jim nuzzled his nose in the back of his neck, sighing in obvious happiness and tightening his arms around him. Spock, in turn, walked a little slower, enjoying being out in this comfortable evening air and underneath the night sky with his _t'hy'la_. 

"Can you see the stars, Spock?" Jim asked softly. "Those are our stars, for us to explore." 

"Indeed, Jim," Spock agreed, turning his face to see the man looking up at the sky in wonder. 

By the time they arrived at the transporting area, Jim's breathing had evened out completely, signifying sleep. Even when Spock ordered two to beam up, he didn't let go of Jim. 

Arriving at the captain's quarters through their joint bathroom, Spock lied the man on his bed carefully, removing Jim's boots, command shirt, and trousers. When he meant to stand up, however, Jim's arms reached for him, holding Spock back. 

"Don't leave, Spock," he begged him. "Don't... don't leave." 

Spock could detect the vulnerability in those blue eyes. It warred with his obvious wish to ask Spock to stay with him for the night. Spock removed his outer layers of clothing, before settling down on the bed next to Jim and wrapping his arms around him tightly, protectively. 

"I will stay, Jim," he whispered into the golden tufts of hair. 

"Really?" he asked into Spock's chest in a small, worried voice. 

"Yes," Spock said softly. "You need not doubt it ever again."


End file.
